Harry Potter and the Great Mistake
by unolimbo
Summary: When Harry gets a job with Fred and George and discovers that Cho lives in the same building as him, everything seems to be going perfectly. But when Harry is framed for murder, his life crumbles.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place just after seventh year ends. Harry has defeated Voldemort, and he became an animagus while he did it (phoenix, for whoever wants to know). That is really the only back story to this.

---------------------------------------------------------

After the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ and al of the students poured out to meet their parents, Harry found himself alone. He was standing in front of the train station by himself, dragging behind him a large wooden trunk and a cage with a screeching owl. He felt even more out of place now than he had any other year. Because this year, no one had picked him up.

He soon realized that the reason no one was picking him up was that the Dursley's felt that they had no reason to have anything to do with Harry any more, now that he was the age of majority.

Harry barely remembered how he had gotten to Diagon Alley, but he did, somehow. He stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for days, and those days were hard on him. he was searching for a pad, somewhere to stay. Finally, after almost a week, he found the perfect place. It was small, that was true. It was not particularly fancy, but it was the perfect place. Looking right over the whole of Diagon Alley, on top of Fred and George's new shop. They had moved out of their small location and into a larger storefront in the alley. There were four apartments on top of the store; they lied in two, they rented one to Harry, and they were trying to find another tenant.

"It's going to be great, mate, we're going to find a nice guy, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives partying!" George said.

Harry smiled. He loved being in Diagon Alley, and he loved being over the joke shop, but he wasn't sure how he liked being next door to a Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was so worried about him after everything he had been through, she would probably get them to report back to her.

He shook off the thought just as Fred offered him a job.

"I mean, I know you have a lot of money, but you still need some source of income, Harry."

George nodded. "We don't pay much, but we give a discount on your room, and some free stuff."

Harry grinned. "Sure! For the time being, I do need a job."

The twons nodded together. "It's a deal." They went back downstairs. Harry looked around his room. Ugly yellow walls, moldy grey carpet, peeling paint on the ceiling.

He sighed. "This could use a bit of sprucing up." He muttered. He pointed his wand at the wall. "Red." He said after muttering a spell, and the walls slowly faded from yellow to a bright Gryffindor red.

He pointed to the floor, did the same spell, and the same on the ceiling. When he was done, it looked almost exactly like his dormitory at Hogwarts, minus anything actually in it. he looked at his trunk, and realized how little he actually had.

Not enough to furnish an apartment.

Two weeks later, Fred and George still had not found another tenant. "We're interviewing someone tomorrow." George said. "Too bad you won't be here, they would probably like to meet you."

Harry nodded. He was going to visit Ron for the weekend, since it was Ron's birthday.

"Tell mum we're sorry we couldn't make it." Fred said. "But we can't close shop on a Saturday. At least one of us should be there for dinner, though."

Harry nodded. "Sure, no problem. I don't think it would be so bad, closing at 5 instead of 9? We don't normally get customers that late on Saturdays anyway."

They both shrugged. "Maybe."

Harry said goodbye, took off his glasses and apparated to the Burrow. He opened his eyes and smiled at the familiar sight.

"Harry!" Ron called out as Harry put his glasses back on.

Harry grinned when he saw his friend. "Good to see you, mate! Fred and George said they might be over for dinner."

Ron nodded and Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his gift.

"Happy birthday, Ron." Ron's eyes grew wide as he looked at the bundle Harry was holding. "Sorry it's not wrapped." He muttered, but Ron shook his head.

"It's perfect!" He said grinning.

He pulled out item after item; Canary Creams; Catherine Wheels, firecrackers and rockets; Fainting Fancies; even a bit of Nosebleed Nougat.

"Thanks, Harry!" Ron said. "Come on inside."

Harry was surprised at how relaxed the Weasleys were, especially Mrs. Weasley. He had expected them to be so worried about him, but they weren't. he had an amazing weekend, staying in Ron's room with him, playing Quiddich, eating, and laughing. It was over far too quickly. Before he knew it, it was time for Harry to go home.

'Thanks for letting me stay here." He said.

Ron grinned. "No problem! It was fun."

Harry grinned back. "Bye, Ron." He waved to the rest of the Weasley clan and apparated.

He opened his eyes again and looked around at his apartment. "Home, sweet home." He said.

"Harry!" George said when Harry got downstairs, "perfect, I wanted to go downstairs and help Fred with our new merchandise." He jumped up and disappeared through the back room into the basement.

Harry sat down behind the desk and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. He did not know why he still read the paper after everything they had done to him. They had blamed horrible things on him, made him look like a fool, and printed straight out lies about him. Yet he still read it.

The article on the front page was about the Minister making a speech about Voldemort. Harry read over what he had said.

'The Ministry has worked very hard to stop this great foe. And finally, after years of work, we have succeeded. Brave men and women, Ministry officials, succeeded in defeating the Dark Lord.'

Harry frowned. He hated how much either the Daily Prophet or the Ministry lied. The Ministry had only been involved in the Second War from the start of Harry's sixth year, after he proved that Voldemort was alive in his fifth. There had been no Ministry officials involved in the death of Tom Riddle. Harry had killed him, plain and simple, with Ron and Hermione behind him.

Voldemort had come to mock him again. The war was raging in and outside of Hogwarts, and Voldemort had wanted to make sure Harry knew. Only, Harry had realized he would come, and was prepared for him all the time. Voldemort never saw the curse coming. That was the first time Harry had ever killed anyone. He hoped it was the last.

A few minutes after Harry started reading, the door opened, and a young woman stepped in. Harry glanced up at her to see if she needed any help, only to see her staring at him through dark brown eyes, her small mouth hanging open.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" She said.

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this. "Yes." He opened his eyes. As he did, he realized this was not someone who wanted his autograph.

"Harry, don't you recognize me?" She said.

Harry grinned. "Of course I do." He said.

She put a hand on her hip and frowned. "Then who am I?" She said haughtily.

"Cho Chang." Harry said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is a short chapter because it is the first one. It is not too long (I'm almost done writing it) but I hope to extend it as I write. Please review it, I look forward to all of your responses!

"Sam will kill him if he tries anything."

-unolimbo


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grinned at her. "What are you doing here, Cho?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. "I live here."  
  
Harry almost fell back in his chair, as he had been leaning back already. "Honestly?" He asked, and she nodded. Harry felt slightly sick to his stomach. He had not seen Cho since her graduation, and they were barely becoming friends again when he did. This was not a comfortable situation, especially since Harry had made himself look like a fool in front of her by almost falling on his behind.  
  
"So what about you?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry's eyes darted around and he shrugged. "Umm, I work here..." he said.  
  
Cho flushed. "Right. That would be why you are behind the desk."  
  
Harry looked down and they both strayed into uncomfortable silence. Harry took a sudden interest in the font of the title on the Daily Prophet, while Cho examined the different colours in a bag of Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, one of the only non-Weasley created products they sold.  
  
"I live here too." Harry finally said.  
  
Cho looked up and flashed a grin. Harry felt something inside of him move, even after such a long time. "Really?" She said.  
  
Harry nodded. "You know, we really need some trust. We cannot seem to believe anything the other says."  
  
Cho smiled. "I'll see you around, Harry." She said, and went upstairs.  
  
As soon as Harry could no longer see or hear Cho on the stairs, Harry raced into the back room where Fred and George were working on orders and merchandizing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was Cho?" Harry demanded.  
  
Fred grinned. "We wanted you to find out for yourself."  
  
George nodded. "We thought it would be funnier this way."  
  
"It is!" Fred added.  
  
Harry frowned. "You guys suck." He skulked back out to the front room just as the door opened. He looked at his watch; it said 12:05. The rush was just starting.  
  
An old woman in dark red robes stepped in to the store being led by a young boy of about seven, who looked positively elated, his smile was so large. His black robes were slightly too short, and Harry could see jeans and sneakers sticking out from underneath them. The old woman had a fairly disgusted look on her face, as if it was her worst nightmare to be in a shop like Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
"Scott, I don't want you spending money in this shop." She said, frowning.  
  
Harry ignored her remark, and walked up to her.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked. The witch's frown disappeared and was replaced by a look of complete shock.  
  
"Why yes," she said, "my grandson has five galleons to spend. I would like to make sure he does not purchase anything dangerous." She was staring straight at Harry's forehead.  
  
Harry nodded. "well, we have the fireworks, which are no heat, and won't catch fire to anything, but they are loud, and they last a very long time."  
  
He glanced at Scott, who was looking at the candy section.  
  
"Those are Ton Tongue Toffees, they make the eater's tongue grow to the ground, but it shrinks again, after a short while." The witch looked horrified. "But I recommend Canary Creams," he added, "which turn you into a human sized canary. Approximately a minute later, you molt, and look exactly like you did before, with no side effects. It is perfectly painless, and perfectly safe."  
  
The old witch smiled, her face filling with wrinkles. "Very well. Scott, what do you think of those?"  
  
The little boy nodded profusely. "Come, Scott," the old witch said, after she had paid Harry, "we shall go and buy you some new robes now."  
  
They walked out. Harry sighed. His first sale of the week. It always felt pretty good. He sat back down with his newspaper and waited for the next customer.  
  
8 hours later, Harry, Fred, and George closed up the shop. "I don't think I had a single customer after the old woman." He groaned.  
  
Fred smiled. "That's the way it goes, I guess." He said. "But it will pick up next week, I expect."  
  
Harry blinked. "Why?"  
  
Fred grinned. "Your birthday is next Saturday."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah right, that's going to empty the store." He said.  
  
George shrugged. "You're famous. People are going to want to thank you. Remember how many people wrote to you when they didn't like you?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I am going to just ignore the both of you now." He said.  
  
But inside, he was unsure. Would he get gifts from people he didn't know? That seemed very silly to Harry. He rarely even got gifts from his friends, let alone other people. he had never even had a birthday party.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I know it is your birthday on Saturday, but I also know you never have a party, so I am sorry to say we need you to work then." George said.  
  
Harry nodded glumly. George was right, he was not planning anything. He would like to have seen Ron and Hermione, but he would had seen them only two weeks earlier, at Ron's birthday party.  
  
The next two weeks towards Harry's birthday passed slowly, but Harry did notice George was right; he did receive gifts from strangers.  
  
After what seemed like forever, it was finally Saturday.  
  
"Harry!" Fred said from the basement. "I need you to go to the bank, I need you to do the deposits. George and I are on the verge of a breakthrough." He tossed Harry the key. "Safe 218."  
  
Harry nodded. "Be back in an hour." He sighed as he walked outside. He was now officially eighteen years old. The biggest birthday. He didn't feel any older, any different. Every year he waited until midnight on his birthday, waiting to feel older. He was sure that this year he would truly feel a change, but all day long, he felt nothing. What had happened? He worked. "Great." He muttered as he walked into the busy bank.  
  
Almost an hour later, Harry walked back to the store. The lights were off. Harry looked at his watch; it read 6:30. they were scheduled to be open for another half hour. He pulled at the door, but it was locked. Harry searched his pockets for his key. He found it and unlocked the door. He stepped in and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Hello?" He called. There was no one there. He went upstairs to his room. The hall seemed strangely empty. All of the lights were off, in every room. There was something very wrong. Harry had learned always to expect the worst; what could this be? He could feel deep inside that it was something bad.  
  
"Fred? George?" He called out, not expecting an actual response.  
  
"Harry, come in." George said, opening the door to his room. "Sorry," he said, "but we really wanted to pack it in early today, so we thought we would work on some designs up here."  
  
Harry nodded and pushed the door open a bit wider. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
The room was full.  
  
Full of his friends, all of the people he would want to see most.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" They all chimed.  
  
He grinned, looking around the room. There must have been almost twenty people.  
  
A while later, Harry sat down on Georges couch, watching his friends. He saw all his yearmates; Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati. All his other old friends, like his Quiddich mates, and Ginny and Luna. He looked around at all of them, and it made him happy. He could not conceal a grin.  
  
Then he noticed Cho, standing in the corner beside the table. He stood up and walked over to Fred, who was busy testing his new ideas on the other party guests. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Harry hissed.  
  
Fred smiled. "We couldn't have a party and invite everyone in the building except her!" he said.  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't like this. I have not talked to her in two years!"  
  
George, standing next to them, frowned back. "Don't lie. You have so talked to her, the day she moved in, two weeks ago." Besides, I don't think she hates you any more, just talk to her."  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. But if something goes wrong, I am filing for workers compensation."  
  
He walked over to Cho. "Hey." He said, feeling the colour rise in his face. He clenched his wrist and bit his tongue to bring it back down.  
  
She smiled. "Happy birthday. Are you enjoying your party?"  
  
Harry grinned, feeling more relaxed already. "Best one I've ever had." He said. "So..." he said, after a moment of awkward silence, "when is your birthday?"  
  
Cho smiled again. "Not until January; I turn 19 then."  
  
Harry pointed a finger at her. "So you are only six months older than me!"  
  
Cho put her hand to her forehead in mock anguish. "It is my greatest regret." She said. They both laughed.  
  
Just then, Harry heard his name from the other side of the room. He looked over at the door, and saw that Ron had just come in, and was waving at him.  
  
"Err, I'll talk to you later, okay?" He said.  
  
Cho shrugged, and Harry reluctantly went over to see his friend. Hermione reached Ron just before Harry did, and when he got there, she was hitting Ron upside the head when Harry got there.  
  
"You are so stupid!" She said.  
  
Ron, covering his head, said, "I didn't do anything! I just wanted to wish Harry a happy birthday!" Hermione stopped hitting him, and he straightened up. "Happy birthday, mate." He said. "Sorry I'm late. Mum wanted me to finish my chores." He frowned. "I hate living at him." he grumbled.  
  
Before Harry could say anything in return, Hermione was hitting Ron again. "Harry was talking to Cho, and you interrupted him!" She screeched.  
  
Harry sighed. "Please stop, Herm." He said. "We were just talking. I told her I'd talk to her a bit later."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron once more, then straightened her blouse.  
  
Ron glared back. "I thought we didn't like Cho, anyway?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, that was over two years ago now. She's really a very nice girl. If you spent less time goofing around at school and more time talking to people, you would know that everyone has some good in them."  
  
"Even Malfoy?" Ron shot back.  
  
Harry held up his hand. 'Just stop, guys!" He said, trying not to laugh at them. "This is my birthday, I don't want you two arguing."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at them, and they shook hands like brutal enemies. Harry grinned. "Much better." He said.  
  
Just then, Fred and George stood up on a table. "Ladies and gentlemen," Fred said, "as much as we adore our lovely pad, neither George nor I can stand to see our carpet treated like this. Let us move away from this establishment, and on to the next!"  
  
A few of Harry's friends cheered, but he raised an eyebrow. He had no idea where a party could go at this time!  
  
George clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry, old friend." He said. "We've got this all planned out. We're going to a club around the corner from here. Great bar, good dancing, if you like that. very exclusive."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows again. "And how do you expect to get into a place like this?" He said.  
  
George grinned even more. "You're Harry Potter, mate! You can do anything!"  
  
He pushed Harry out the door, and a moment later, Harry found himself in front of a small door plastered with stickers advertising such bands as 'the Three Hags' and 'One Bloody Full Moon.'  
  
"We've got a party here, by the name of Potter, Harry." Fred said to the large wizard standing at the door. The man looked at them all, and someone behind Harry pushed him forward slightly. He stood tall and looked at the large man, who then pushed open the door and let them in.  
  
Harry had not seen anything like it, nor had he ever expected to. It was nothing like the dances at Hogwarts, which had been very formal and fancy. The room was loud, filled with lights and people.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to do. He certainly didn't want to dance, he had no idea what to do... he settled at a table off to the side with a drink and his friends.  
  
He looked around for Cho, but could not find her. He kept his eyes open for her, but the only times he ever saw her, she was surrounded by guys, which Harry found a little weird. People could go on and on about him being brave and fearless and amazing, but that didn't make talking to girls any easier.  
  
That night, as he walked back to his apartment, Cho caught up with him. the street was completely empty, except for them. "You didn't come back." She demanded.  
  
Harry shrugged. "You looked happy, and I was busy..." he trailed off. He didn't know how to say anything with out worrying that he would insult her and she wouldn't speak to him – again.  
  
Cho smiled. "I guess. I would have liked for you to come back, I think." She said. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Harry grinned nervously. "We can talk now." He said.  
  
They walked over to a bench and sat down. Harry looked at everything except Cho, and when his eyes did pass over her, he saw that she was doing the same thing.  
  
"So, what have you been doing?" He finally asked.  
  
Cho seemed to jerk; she hadn't been ready for him to start talking. "Oh, not much. I'm working at the Ministry. It's not bad. I'm just in the mail room." She said.  
  
"Cool." Harry responded.  
  
"I've spent so much time working lately that I haven't had a night off in weeks. I really want to move up, to be able to really afford a nice place, to get away from just sorting out lost memos. Fred and George gave me the room for dirt, I think only because they know me. Anyway," she continued, "I haven't gone out in a couple months, I've spent so little time socializing."  
  
"I dunno," Harry said "you made up for it tonight." He teased.  
  
Cho laughed and Harry shivered even though it was a warm night, though Cho did not notice. They talked for a while, about Hogwarts and work and how much they missed playing Quiddich every day. Soon, Harry felt himself swaying with sleep. He looked at his watch; it was almost two in the morning.  
  
"Cho," he said, "I'm really sorry, but it's late, and I have to work tomorrow."  
  
She jumped up with surprising energy. "Let's walk. It's not like we're going to different places." They walked back to their apartments a bit more quietly, looking in all the dark shop windows in the alley.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?" Cho said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Goodnight." He said. they stood in between their respective rooms for a minute, both unsure of how to part. Harry found himself still swaying from sleepiness, but now he was swaying straight towards Cho, and she was swaying too...  
  
He kissed her. He didn't know why. He just kissed her.  
  
"Sorry." He said, blushing, when he pulled back.  
  
Cho smiled, also blushing. "Goodnight, Harry." She said quietly, and disappeared into her room.  
  
  
  
There we go. Isn't it beautiful? Well, maybe not, but the beginning of the next chapter is where it kicks into my regular type of story.  
  
Br Wells: hey, haughtily is a good word. I enjoy it immensely.  
  
Lady of Masbolle: glad you like it... I actually think you are my first crossover reviewer, (someone who reviews both my HP and TP fics) but I could be wrong. Just a random fact there.  
  
Potter4Prez: well, if you look carefully, you will see, I updated. Don't worry.  
  
Molly: I totally understand, because you are right. I didn't realize it until you pointed it out, but no one else knows where this story is going, so no one else knows its potential. It gets better, or at least, I think so. It's pretty crappy in my notebook, but I'm doing some serious editing, so I'm hoping it will turn out well. And it's true, the best part was the quote. Because it's true, Sam WILL kill him if he tries anything.  
  
"It takes a big man to cry, but it takes a bigger man to laugh at that man."  
  
-unolimbo 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow: I am so sorry, guys! I can't believe it's been exactly four months since I last wrote! So sorry!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry worked steadily for the next few days. He saw Cho almost every day, and he loved every minute of it.

One day, about halfway through august, he received a letter from Hogwarts.

"That's weird," he thought. Why was Hogwarts writing to him? he had graduated already!

Dear Mr. Potter:

We would like to offer you the honoured position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. As you know, after five years of problems, we were not able to hire a proper teacher. Professor Dumbledore made time to teach the classes, but he has found he will not have time this year. You received the highest grades in this course throughout your schooling, and we would like to interview you for it. If you wish to apply, please meet Professor Dumbledore are the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow afternoon.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry stared at it. as he reread it, Fred walked in.

"I see you got your letter. What are you going to do?"

Harry looked up. How did Fred know?

"McGonagall told us. She wanted to make sure we were okay with losing our only employee."

"Not that it matters." George walked in. "Well?"

Harry smiled. "I think I might."

He walked to Cho's room the next night, after she had got back from work. Hey," He said, grinning.

She looked at him sceptically. "What are you so happy about? Tell me, because I've got bad news for you. I want you to be happy for as long as possible."

"I'm going back to Hogwarts! They offered me the DADA job!"

Cho's eyes widened. "My god, that's what I was going to say. Hagrid retired back to just Gamekeeper. He said that he found he got in too much trouble as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I had an interview with Dumbledore a few days ago, and I just got an owl saying I got the job!"

Harry grinned even more. "Prefect." He kissed her.

Things didn't look too bad for Harry Potter. He had had a proper birthday party, he was now holding a very prestigious position, and he was friends with Cho again.

He thought things were perfect.

Until he had the dream.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so maybe that was the shortest chapter I've written in a long time. But it was a perfect cut off point, and I am probably going to get the next chapter out tomorrow, if not today. Fear not, innocent civilians! unolimbo will save the day!

Lady of Masbolle: thank you. I love people who read all my stories. It makes me happy. Sort of. Except it is a bit more vague.

One review. Come on, let's see it! I got so many reviews on my other stories, I know you guys can do it! I realize this story is a little weak, especially since it kind of leaves off from my other story, and there are far too many plot holes, but I'm having fun with it, and I think it might turn out okay. Even if it doesn't, oh well. Everyone deserves a flop, right?

"all your base are belong to us."

-unolimbo


	4. Chapter 4

You know that note at the beginning of chapter 3? Ignore it. It lied. I am going to take it down because it makes no sense. The only thing that I want to carry over is the fact that Harry is an animagus. That's it. let's just say that McGonagall helped him. For anyone who is reading this story by chapter and not just going through the entire thing at once, I added a note about it at the beginning of the story. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. Someone was knocking loudly on the door.

Harry wiped his brow and stumbled to the door. Cho was standing here.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked, feigning calm.

Cho put her hands on his shoulders and felt him shaking. "Are you alright? You were screaming!"

Harry shrugged her hands off. "I'm fine ... I was dreaming." He turned around and pushed the door closed. Cho stopped it with her hand so that it was still wide open.

"It's like your fifth year, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Harry stopped. "How do you know about that?" He snapped.

Cho closed her eyes. "Everyone did, Harry. You know how fast gossip travels at school."

Harry sighed. "That's not quite it." He started talking quickly. "I tried to ignore it, I really did. I tried to dream about something else, to change the subject when I woke up. Nothing works.

"I have to leave, to hide. And so do you."

Cho looked at him, confused. "Harry..." she said, but Harry just shook his head. "There is no other answer. Tell all of my friends to go into hiding. Tell Dumbledore that I was the one who said it. whatever you do, don't say to anyone else - not even me - where you are going." He threw some clothes into his trunk.

Cho looked at him blankly. "Go!" He said again. "Go to the Weasleys, go to Hermione, go to Dumbledore. Something very bad is going to happen, and I don't want anyone around."

Before Cho had moved, Harry was packed.

"Do not tell anyone anything, even if they ask. Only the Weasleys, Hermione, and Dumbledore."

Cho started to cry. "I don't understand what is going on!" She said.

Harry stopped and went over to her. He looked her in the eye. "Cho, this is important." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Cho, I would explain it if I could." He kissed her. "I love you." He stepped back. "Now go. Go far away, and do not come back until Dumbledore tells you it is alright."

Cho nodded slowly, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. "Goodbye, Harry." She said. "_I love you_." But Harry did not hear her. He was already gone when she said it.

Months passed. More months passed. Harry knew he had been hiding for over two years in the same cave that Sirius had hidden in before he died, and he still had not come out. He would come out when it was safe. Every week, Harry would go down to the nearby village of Hogsmeade in his invisibility cloak and steal a Daily Prophet. After the first week, he knew his dream had come true.

Harry didn't quite know the entire story. All he knew was he could never go back to being Harry Potter like he was.

To them, he was a murderer. And his friends thought it too.

Four more years passed, and Harry narrowly missed being caught in town far too many times. He decided that it was too dangerous to go to town more than once a week. The townsfolk were beginning to suspect something. He often sent Hedwig down to scavenge for him, but he worried about her. She was old, almost twelve now. Harry knew she wouldn't be able to help him forever. Besides, someone was bound to notice the same owl flying down every few days, and then flying right back up the mountain.

Harry had ripped out every article that mentioned him over the years. For the few months, there was something at least mentioning him every day or so. Then, he would be mentioned in passing every few weeks. After a while, there were no more.

Until one day, when he found a headline that could be either his saviour or his demise.

POTTER PRESUMED DEAD  
_Ministry Officials Keeping Their Eyes Open_

The search for murderer Harry Potter has come to almost a screeching halt. Yesterday, the Ministry of Magic cleared many dashing rumours. "Someone said we are not looking for Harry Potter any more." Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge said yesterday in a press conference. "That is a lie. We just do not have the resources to have so many officials searching for him. But we will always be on the lookout. We believe he may be deceased," said the Minister, causing doubts among the witches and wizards of England. "there has been no sign of him for three years, and we have evidence that could point to death." Reporter Selma Gregor has taken to the streets to find out what the average wizard has to say. "I think it is ridiculous..."

Harry stopped reading it. They thought he was dead. He threw the article aside and looked at his old archives. Stories about him after he 'killed' and hid, stories about his friends coming out of hiding, stories about the attack. He looked at the first article.

Friends of Harry Potter have come out of hiding today, after a fright that Potter was aiming an attack at them. "I got an owl," said a teary eyed Cho Chang, "from an anonymous person, telling me to hide. It told me that Harry was coming after us. We didn't know what else to do." A testimony from one Draco Malfoy stated that Potter had come after him as well, but he had fleed. Potter killed three innocent bystanders instead. "It was scary," Malfoy said. "He just came after me. I don't know why, exactly. I can see it happening, though. Potter and I were enemies at Hogwarts. He was always so horrible to my friends and me." Potter and Malfoy both graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last June.

That article always got Harry mad. Draco Malfoy was the real reason that Harry was here, hidden in a cave, running from the law. But that article was not what angered Harry the most. Almost a week later, the Prophet wrote an interview.

Daily Prophet reporter Selma Gregor: When did you realize that Potter was indeed a murderer?

Hermione Granger: I'm not quite sure.

Ronald Weasley: Neither am I. At first, I thought, no, it couldn't be Harry. He wouldn't do that. but after a while, I realized, he had not told any of us. Why would he not try and make sure we knew it was a lie? The only explanation could be that it was not a lie.

DP: the files from the case say that you, Miss Chang, spoke to Harry on the day you all went into hiding.

Cho Chang: Yes, it's true. He lived in my building. He told me to run away from him, and not tell him, or anyone else, where he was going. I did not understand at the time. I still don't, really.

DP: why would he tell you to run away from him?

CC: I don't know.

HG: There is probably a logical explanation.

RW: maybe he was forced into it, and he wanted to make sure he couldn't find us.

DP: Do you truly believe that he is guilty?

HG: I don't believe I am going to answer that question.

RW: me neither.

CC: I agree.

DP: Well, thank you for letting us take your time.

RW: You're welcome.

HG: Not a problem.

Even his friends had deserted him. Why couldn't they believe him? He thought they would understand, they would realize that this was the exact same thing that had happened with Sirius. He pushed it out of his mind.

Harry sighed. He knew he couldn't convince the world that he was not a murderer. But he could at least convince his friends.

It was time to go out.

He decided to write Cho a letter. If she still didn't believe him, at least she couldn't find him. He decided on Cho because she had seen how scared he was, and how confused. She might be able to connect that with his dream, if he reminded her of it.

Dear Cho:

I know you think I killed people. I promise you, I did not. I was framed, and that is why I ran away. The moment I left you, I hid. I told you I was hiding, and that was the truth. I have been hiding ever since. Five years, Cho, I have been hiding. I had a dream. You knew that. I've had them before. They are almost like prophesies. Dumbledore tried to explain them to me once. I can feel Voldemort, I know when he is happy and sad. Even when he is gone. I don't know how it works, I just see something, and it happens.

This is my dream: I saw someone turning into me; probably with Polyjuice potion. I could not see who they were. They were going to attack my friends. I ran away, and they killed everyone. That was my dream, and that is why I told you to hide.

Please believe me, I'm telling the truth. I did not kill anyone. Please send a response with Hedwig.

-Harry Potter

He sent it, and prayed that she would believe him. He waited impatiently for a response. It came six days later.

Harry-

I think I believe you. I don't know how I can help, but I think I will try.

I guess I should probably tell you about myself, as we haven't spoken in over five years. I'm still working for Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The Ravenclaw head of house is retiring next year, and I am told that I have a chance of getting the position, even though I am so young, because I was in the house.

My boyfriend, Jonathan Summers, works at the department of Magical Sports and Games. I don't really know much about it, but he is friendly with Mr. Weasley.

I am sorry to tell you that I have not really kept in contact with Ron and Hermione. We speak on occasion, though. I still live above Fred and Georges shop, but they have expanded. Zonko's is almost out of business, and Dr. Filibusters went out of business almost a year ago. The twins now live in a larger pad above the other part of the shop and rent out the rooms they lived in. It's nice, but I miss knowing everyone I was living with.

Please, tell me where I can find you.

-Cho

Harry couldn't help but grin at her letter. But he knew better. He wrote back to her right away.

Dear Cho:

Thank you.

I am sorry, but I cannot be completely sure. I cannot reveal where I am. For now, I need you to explain my letter to Ron and Hermione, if you think they will believe you. If not, please do not tell them.

After you get responses, send Hedwig back.

-Harry

They continued like this, sending letters back and forth, for almost two months. Cho told him that she was not sure about Hermione and Ron. She wanted to wait a bit.

Dear Cho:

I'll meet you, on my birthday, in Glasgow. Check into a hotel, and I will apparate into your room. Make sure you tell me your hotel and room number.

-Harry

on the 30th of July, he got a letter back.

The Dirvish Inn, room 302. 10:45.

Now was the time for Harry to see her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for today. Sorry it took so long! I'm really sorry, I could have had it up yesterday, but fanfiction wasn't working. shaking fists in general direction of website.

Goddess Usagi: Of course. I've already written the story. All I'm really doing is typing and editing, which (surprisingly) takes the most time.

Lady of Masbolle: Wow. You are the only person who has reviewed all chapters. You rock! gives five to fav reviewer! Anyway... glad you liked it. Always glad that somebody acknowledges me... tear

Wow. I used a lot of actions there.

Oh well. I am in a very hyper mood. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up this weekend!

"Too bad you can't buy a voodoo globe so that you could make the earth spin real fast and freak everybody out."

-unolimbo


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked around his room. It wasn't a room, actually, jut a cave. But Harry did not look at it like that anymore. It was large enough for him to live comfortably, or as comfortably as one could live in a cave. He had things he needed, like his clothes, as he had had time to pack his trunk, and things like scissors, and a basin. The basin lay unused, as Harry did not have water, but he left it outside when it rained so he had something to drink and wash with.

He had brought two blankets, which he laid out on a flat rock like a bed. They were thin and ragged now, after five years of constant use, but they kept Harry warm at night.

He smiled as he looked around. He was probably living better now than he had with the Dursleys all those years. One corner, hidden from the wind and rain that sometimes blew in, was filled with newspapers, some with articles missing, some without. Five years worth of newspapers, many yellowed and faded, were Harry's only form of entertainment and communication with the outside world.

Another corner held his bed and his clothes. Both of them were hidden from view of the door, in case someone decided to take a hike up the hill and glanced inside the cave.

Along with reading newspapers, Harry also spent a lot of time experimenting with his wand, and perfecting spells he already knew, in case he ever became part of the wizarding society again.

He looked at his watch when he woke up the next morning. It read 10:30. he got up, washed his face and grumbled at his now rusty razor that he had stolen a few months earlier (it was completely useless now), and ate the small amount of stale bread he had left for the week. He was still hungry, but he always was these days. He ignored it now, though there was always a dull ache in his stomach.

At 10:45 sharp, at the flick of a wand, he found himself in a small room of an inn. It was empty, but bright. Light poured in the window. He quickly went to it, but stayed hidden from it. His seeker eyes scanned the street for any unusual activity. Not that Harry would recognize unusual activity any more, but he checked anyway. There was no one but a young woman walking quickly out of a store at the corner of the street, a homeless man leaning against the wall of a building across the street from Harry, and a few people sitting on picnic blankets in the park across the street, all facing away from Harry.

He sat down on the end of the bed. It seemed unnaturally soft. He looked around the room. A small table beside the bed, a mirror over a small desk near the door. It did not appear as though anyone was staying there.

Harry lay down on the bed. Ti felt so soft, and he immediately felt as though he was going to fall asleep. Just as he was about to, he heard a key in the door. He sat up. Cho was standing there, a hand over her mouth, a bag hanging limply in the other.

Harry stood up. "Cho." He said. Her name felt strange in his mouth.

She dropped her bag and ran over and hugged him. That felt even more strange than saying her name. He had not touched another person in five years, and Cho had been the last person. He felt her arms around him, listened to her breathing, felt her heartbeat against him.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Harry smiled, glad to hear her voice, even if he could not remember what it sounded like anymore. "It's alright." He said.

She shook her head and touched Harry's face. "God, you look like hell."

"Thanks." He said, as she hugged him again.

She smiled. "I brought you some food. I've got a bit of fresh milk for today, some dried meat, bread, and vegetables. I hope it is enough." She picked it up. "Here." She said, handing it to him.

Harry grinned as he took it. "Thanks!" He said.

Cho looked at him as he started to eat. He knew what she was looking at. He had caught sight of himself in the mirror by the door. His eyes were sunken incredibly, his skin was waxen. Though he attempted to bathe with his basin, his hair was still greasy and slightly matted, and his face and hands were the only really clean part of him. He looked back at her silently as he ate. The food tasted good.

"Are you going to say anything other than 'thanks?'" She asked after a moment.

Harry swallowed. "What do you want me to say?"

Cho smiled. "What have you been doing?" She asked.

"Hiding."

Cho frowned. "Don't joke, Harry."

He looked at her. "I snuck down to town at the beginning, but it was too risky to do it very often. I started sending Hedwig down, but I can't send her that often. It would get suspicious. Now I only get to sneak down every few weeks or so."

Cho looked at him, shocked. "What do you eat?"

Harry shrugged. "I go hungry a lot. I get a loaf of bread or two every time I go down to town, and I try to find some dried meat. There is an apple tree growing behind one of the houses. I go there as often as I can, but it only fruits once a year, and I can't take too many. I don't live that badly," he said to the look on Cho's face. "I keep a pretty clean..." he paused. "cave." He said quietly.

"It's not even that bad. The worst part is that I haven't seen my friends in years. I barely remember what they look or sound like. I can barely remember many things we have done together. I have nothing to spark my memory.

"I don't know if they even remember me, or if they just hate me." He stopped talking.

There was a long pause in the conversation. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"They hate you." Cho said quietly, looking at the floor. "They are scared of you, Harry. So am I."

Harry stood up. "Did you tell someone about this? Is someone going to burst in and arrest me?" He demanded.

Cho shook her head quickly. "That's not what I meant, Harry. Sit down."

He stood for a moment, then sat back down where he had been before.

"We were afraid that you would turn up one day to kill us. For a long time, none of us went anywhere without our wand and another wizard. It took me a while to decide if I believed you or not. I think the only reason that I did was that you looked truly scared when you left me."

Harry nodded. "That's why I need your help. I need to convince them otherwise."

Cho looked at him helplessly. "Harry, what am I going to tell them?"

Harry sighed. "You need to make sure they know I am not trying to kill them, right? Well, you have spent all this time with me, no one knows we are here, and I still have not killed you! I have known where they were for five years now, and I have not even tried to do anything to them, or anyone. If it was such a big deal to try and kill them in the first place, why wouldn't I try again?"

"I can just improvise with that."

"No!" Harry snapped. "Not one white lie about me, where I am, how much you know, anything. I don't want to make any mistakes. Then they will never believe me."

Cho stood up. "I've got to go home, Harry. Take a shower, clean yourself up. I will come back in an hour to check out. I'll tell the innkeeper that the meeting I was in town for was cancelled.

Harry stood up as well, to say goodbye. Cho hugged him and didn't let go for a long time. "I've missed you, Harry." She said. "It feels so strange, seeing you again. It was such a long time ago that I forced you out of my mind. I told myself that I would never see you again, that that was a good thing. But when I got your letter, it was everything I had dreamed of in all these years. Goodbye, Harry." She paused. "I will talk to you again. I don't know how soon, but I will."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Cho." He said. "How can I ever repay you?"

Cho smiled. "You sound like some silly romance movie." She made eye contact with him. "It would be silly to make you pay for kindness. You are my friend, and you always have been. I may have forgotten it for a while, but it was there the whole time. And hopefully, it will be with Ron and Hermione too."

"Thanks. Bye, Cho." They hugged once more.

"Bye Harry." Cho said, stepping back from him and waving. She disappeared within a heartbeat.

Harry showered and picked up his bag of food. He took one sad glance at the bed, and was gone.

Three weeks later, he got a letter from Cho.

Dear Harry:

I don't know how to explain this. I am just going to write out pretty much exactly what happened.

I invited Hermione and Ron over for drinks last week. They both came. When they were both comfortable, I said it.

"I saw Harry two weeks ago." I said.

Hermione asked me where. When did you come out of hiding?

I told her you didn't. I said that you had contacted me, and that I talked to you.

They said I was insane and lucky to be here. Ron didn't actually say anything. He just looked shocked.

"The Ministry said he was dead." He said.

"Well, we know better than anyone else, you can't trust the Ministry." Hermione said.

I told them that you were innocent, and everything you told me to say.

At that point, Hermione said she had to go home and think about it. She and Ron both left.

Hermione sent me an owl this week. She said that she and Ron had talked about it, and they believed me. But they want to see you first.

I hope that is alright. I was wondering if we could come there. It is really expensive to rent a room every time. I promise you, I am not going to turn you over to the police, and I will make sure Hermione and Ron agree to that.

Please write back.

-Cho

Harry instantly wrote back.

Dear Cho:

I would like to say that you could come to my cave, but I cannot until I have spoken to Hermione and Ron. I don't have any money with me, but I can pay you out of Gringotts, if I ever get a chance, I promise.

Please, rent the same room. This will be the last time.

-Harry

Almost a week later, Harry apparated into a room that was almost an exact mirror image of the last one, just with a different painting on the wall, and a different view out the window.

Harry was looking out the window at the back of the building behind the inn when the door opened. He turned around to see Hermione and Ron staring at him.

After Hermione calmed down and Ron closed his hanging open mouth, they got talking. They finally believed him, if reluctantly at first.

"That's all I can say." Harry said after telling them his story. "There is nothing else to it. I was framed, I did not try to kill anyone. I promise. Besides, what would I want to kill you guys for anyway?"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. "How do we know to trust you?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Harry look at her, pleadingly. "Hermione, when have I led you wrong? When have I lied to you?"

"Pretty often, I remember." Said Ron.

Harry sighed. "But I never tried to hurt you. You know I have even risked my life to save you! Why would I then go and try to kill you?"

They looked at him. "I'm your best friend, Ron. Don't you believe me?"

They stared at him for a moment. "What do you want us to do?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

Cho clapped her hands together and Harry hugged Hermione. "Thank you so much!" He said.

Hermione pointed a finger at him. "If you ever try to kill me, I will never forgive you." She said sternly.

Harry grinned. "I promise, it will never happen." He said.

Ron nodded. "I think that's fair."

Harry grinned again. "Nice to see you, Ron." He said.

Ron smiled. "Nice to see you too, Harry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... so maybe I didn't get this chapter up that weekend. Maybe I took a month and a half... don't hate me! I'm sorry!

Lady of Masbolle: I'm glad you like it!

FSI: ooh... I'm glad you found it so good that you needed to use caps lock... happy!

Well, 'tis all for now. I hope you all enjoy it, and I will get the next chapter up when I have time! Yay!

"If trees could scream, would we be so cavalier about cutting them down? We might, if they screamed all the time, for no good reason."

-unolimbo


End file.
